Mystery of the Lily, the Petunia, and the Ivy
by Windshale
Summary: Pro for hopefully a much longer series..Please please PLEASE review!
1. Prolouge-The Red Marble

Prolouge- Red Marble

Okay first Harry Potter fic, so bear with me. And to those who don't like an author putting their name in, truly sorry, but it has been wallowing in my mind for sometime now (try months and months). And so here I am trying to get it done, so review please this prologue and tell me what you think.

A Harry Potter story with no main title

Prologue: The Red Marble

It was just about sunset as Burnaby Williams trumped up the rain sodden field to head home. His mother had warned him not to cross over this field over several times.

However he was late.

Very, very late. He hopes his mom would forgive him. Unfortunately it wouldn't be the case because the sky opened up and poured in heavy torrents, drenching him.

"The Potter house used to be there." His mother once told him, "But You-Know-Who destroyed them. Now nothing good ever happens, so I don't want you to cross through there ever again! It's cursed!"

Burnaby was just about to scoff at this memory when his heel met something round, and he took a spill backwards and into the thickening mud. He rolled upright, silently cursing. What had he stepped on? 

Cautiously, he peered into the mud and saw that the rain was bouncing against something small. Shoving the mud aside he saw a red round orb, no bigger than a marble. He heard a chime from a nearby muggle church, meaning he was really really late, and proceeded to run home. He slipped and slid, but kept on going as he saw his mother waiting with a scowl on her face.

"Look where I catch you coming home from," his mother's voice cool and even, which only meant she was a time bomb waiting to go off, "The Potter field! How many times must I tell you NOT to go there!"

Her tirade of berating went on for twenty minutes solid, until Burnaby promised never to go there again.

"You mean it this time?" the sternness in her voice softened, "I swear Burnaby Milo Williams-"

"Really mum I mean it." He said as he fished out the red marble from one of his pockets and began rolling it from one hand to another. It flashed in flecks of gold and silver and suddenly a question seemed to wriggle into his mind. 

"Mum I thought everything was taken and cleared away when the Potter house got blown up." Burnaby looked at his mother's back as she waved her wand to get the mop while setting up the dishes.

"Indeed, everything got cleared away, dear." She shirted a bit as she sat down, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing," Burnaby propt up the marble, "I just slipped and nearly broke my neck on this that's all."

His mother gaped at the marble and then took it from his hands. She quickly washed it by hand and dried it. Lifting it to the light, she saw the flecks of gold and silver. But the silver wasn't silver, more like a pale milky white color. She studied it closely, bringing it so close to her face that her nose was turning red. 

Mrs. Williams saw that this wasn't a muggle toy, rather something she had heard about while You-Know-Who was still in power.

She saw what was inside and screamed.

************************************ ****************** ****************

Okay so it isn't much, but it's late and I want to sleep.

So read review tell me how you like such a prologue. And if I should continue to write it.


	2. Chapter1-The Dream

Chapter 1: Dream

Mwahahaha! I must be having some sort of a complex, because I feel like a GOD! So I've heard your demands and am eager to please. But bare in mind it might get slow going so please just grin at the slowness and bear with it.

The Mystery of the Lily, the Petunia, and the Ivy

By Windshale

Chapter 1:

The Dream

Harry was walking down a brightly lit hallway he had never seen before. The light at the end was bright, but not uncomfortable. He slid his hand casually against it, feeling the stucco bumps against his fingers. He walked through the light and into a kitchen, unlike his Aunt Petunia's kitchen; this did not have the false cheeriness and coordination that he had grown to hate. It was yellow with white trim, with checkered curtains that had a sunflower print, and it felt so welcoming that it took him sometime before he realized that he was sitting down. He looked up to see the back of a woman; with waist length burnished red hair and a lavender apron tied about the waist.

"Good morning Harry." A familiar voice said as the Daily Prophet was folded, revealing the face of his godfather Sirius Black. Sirius was smiling down at him, the haunted look in his eyes almost gone. 

"What are your plans for today Harry?" a light, feminine voice asked. The woman now turned and faced him, her red hair spilling about her shoulders, and nearly hiding her face. Harry noticed that it didn't hide her eyes; they had flecks of gold and brown surrounded by a shade of green that reminded him of an evergreen tree.

"Um" Harry thought fast, "I'm going to meet up with Ron and do a few Quidditch runs."

"Alright, but tell me if Molly decides to keep you over for dinner." And with that he woman leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It was a most wonderful sensation, as if he was her son and it was the most natural of things.

Suddenly a blaring sound rang in his ears, nearly giving him a heart attack.He shot out his hand and slammed the alarm quiet. Today was his birthday, and he was leaving the Dursley's early this year. He, Ron, and Hermonie were going to celebrate at the Burrow along with the rest of the Wesley's. He only wished that Hagrid and Sirius would have been able to come, but Hagrid was still with the Headmistress of BuBaton overseas in an attempt to find and create peace with the Giants. And Sirius had soon disappeared to find the wizards and witches Dumbledore had asked him to find before the school year had ended, which was easier said than done. Although they had kept in touch with Dumbledore, they had made sure that he did not know their true locations. Owls were sent and dropped off at a designated point for most of them far from their actual homes, and it was taking a bit longer for most to accept the fact that had mourned for the true betrayer of James and Lily Potter.

But all that didn't really bother Harry all that much as he got dressed, and headed downstairs. Mr. Dursley was hiding in his paper and Dudley was as fat as ever. Even though the Dursley's had tried to keep their son on his diet, Smeltings had caught him in the kitchens in the middle of the night wolfing down whole cakes, cookie platters, and ice cream. They sent a notice that if they caught him one more time, Dudley would be kicked out; till then, the diet must continue. Aunt Petunia was adamant that her Dudikins was just big boned and that it was just puppy fat. Any more puppy fat and Dudley might as well be a whale shark pup.

Aunt Petunia avoided Harry as much as possible as of lately, which was just fine for him. She handed out the dishes of grapefruit, giving Harry the smallest piece. Mr. Dursley frowned, but folded his paper and began to eat his slice. He had most grudgingly lost a few inches around the waist, however since he didn't really exercise; he now had flaps of skin hanging everywhere.Harry finished off his piece easily and was about to get up when Uncle Vernon's voice stopped him.

"So," Vernon's sarcastic voice, which was used continuously when regarding Harry, "How are you 'friends' coming to pick you up this time? They better not try to come through the fireplace again."

"No they won't." Harry replied, standing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to pack up."

That was a lie of course, his trunk was packed and all set, but he had to wait for Hedwig to come back from sending the letter he had sent weeks ago to Sirius. He went upstairs and was about to recheck the trunk, when Hedwig wearily flew in and landed on the headboard of Harry's bed. He took the letter from her and cradled her gently to her cage, where she fell fast asleep. He closed her cage door and proceeded to open the letter.

Dear Harry,

Don't worry about anything here. It's taken awhile, but I'm almost done. Sorry I couldn't send a cake with Hedwig, but there is a hurricane coming in and I don't want you to lose her. So I'll just say Happy birthday to you. Keep your eyes open, and hopefully I'll see you at Hogwarts.

Your godfather

Sirius

Harry smiled and put away the letter in his pocket. For some reason his feet had led him to the backyard, where his aunts flowers were in bloom. He wandered about the far corner of the garden in deep thought. Who was the woman in the lavender apron? Could it have been his mother? Couldn't have been, Harry thought, I have her green eyes and the woman looked different.

A breeze ruffled his hair as he noticed something peeking out of the far corner. There, clinging the corner of the house and fence was a curling patch of ivy. Beside it was a patch of upright lilies, and on its opposite side was a strange flower he couldn't recognize. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car driving into the Dursley's driveway. He hurried over to the garden gateway and saw a ministry car. The front door opened and Mr. Weasley stepped out, with Mrs. Weasley on the opposite side, Ron, Fred, and George filling out from the back seats. Harry couldn't help but smile because unlike muggle cars, cars in the wizard world were altered for maximum usage and comfort.

"Hello Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, waving as she got out of the car, "Are you all set?"

"Yeah I am." Harry nodded, "It's still in my room."

"We'll get it for you Harry!" Fred said nudging George foreword towards the door, which already had the Dursley's in its doorway.

"Ah, no" Harry noticed the look of revulsion on Aunt petunia's face, and Uncle Vernon's face going red in anger, "Ron and I will get it this time, right Ron?"

Ron looked uneasily at the doorway before replying, "Uh yeah sure. Lets go."

Harry nodded and then went to the front door, the Dursley's moving away from them as if they were lepers. Which was just fine for him as Ron followed suit.They ran upstairs and hefted the trunk easily with Hedwig still asleep in her cage on top. When they got downstairs, Fred and George went to take it from them and hefted to the trunk. No one spoke. Everyone remembered the last fiasco of when the twins had come in last and had dropped ton tongue toffee on the floor on purpose. Dudley's tongue had inflated to the point of choking him, and his aunt and uncle had refused to let Mr. Weasley fix the problem till his tongue had threatened to actually suffocate him. 

As the Weasley's were piling on in, Harry turned to face his aunt, and uncle. "Well g'bye!"

All he received was a short curt nod in unison from them, which made Mr.' Weasley from in disapproval. He still didn't understand why they hated Harry so. Even Harry didn't really know the true reason, besides ignorance. Maybe there was something, he was learning more of his fathers past with every year, especially when it came to Professor Snape. Harry had fount out that he was once a Death Eater and that somehow, for some reason, he had gone back to the good side. Which, from what Sirius and Lupine had told him, was very much into the dark arts in his school years and was a slimy snoop. Trying to get them expelled. 

Harry shook his head and pushed all those negative thoughts out of the way. Today was his birthday after all, and he was celebrating it at the Burrow with as many of his friends that could come.

But for some reason, the woman in lavender and strange green eyes seem to keep floating in his mind.

He wondered why.


End file.
